


Flowers and Feelings v2

by gayandnotokay



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: Yaebin loves Nayoung. And something else besides love blooms in Yaebin’s chest. Everything hurts.





	Flowers and Feelings v2

Kang Yaebin, an aspiring, talented, pretty student of the best performing arts school of the country, is a victim of Hanahaki disease? No way anyone would believe that. But tragically, it is the truth.

Yaebin and Nayoung were a power duo. Not couple. Duo. Their personalities complimented eachother, making for an incredible stage presence. Some people even thought they were together, seeing how close they were and how Nayoung always had a protective arm around Yaebin or how Yaebin always clung to Nayoung and smiled at her like she was the sun— But they were nothing more than childhood friends grown up. 

It was Christmas when Yaebin realized that she was in love with her childhood best friend- as cheesy as it was. It was mistletoe at an after party for one of their performances. Nayoung was caught under it with a pretty classmate: Zhou Jieqiong, who had transferred from China. The only other person Nayoung had a soft spot for. They had kissed with shy smiles and the party around them roared. 

Yaebin had felt something prick at her heart and tickle her throat. After a hacking cough, a bloody petal came out. And after seeing the two pull apart, smile, and then go back at it, Yaebin knew she’d drink a lot that night. Nayoung scolded her in the morning, going on about how she’s still underage. Yaebin just gave her a sloppy grin. 

“You and Jieqiong, Huh?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Nayoung blushed and nodded slightly before turning away. Yaebin laughed and refrained from cuddling up to the big stone as she usually does. Something tickled at her throat again but she was able to keep it down this time. It was weird for Yaebin. Half in denial, half knowing. But the only person she could confide in couldn’t be told about this matter, so Yaebin would have to stay that way for now.

It got worse.

Of course it did, with Jieqiong and Nayoung’s blooming relationship. Yaebin was left alone to her thoughts much more often now that Nayoung was with her girlfriend for nearly all the time at school and after. Their friend ‘groups’ (two hardly is a group) had merged and so Yaebin met this observant girl- Minkyung was the name. And she’d caught onto Yaebin’s situation quickly. 

They exchanged numbers. (The watchful gaze of nayoung unbeknownst to them both)

A few more weeks and few more parties with Minkyung had led the taller girl to find out the gruesome details of Yaebin’s situation. It started with Jieqiong, holding Nayoung’s hand (like always), telling Yaebin that she and Minkyung would be a cute couple. Nayoung had smiled and muttered a soft agreement. Yaebin’s heart clenched and it became very hard to breathe. She had ran to the bathroom, and in the moment, she had forgotten to lock the door. 

And so when she started hacking blood and flowers out from her lungs, she heard not a gasp that belonged to none other than Minkyung. The taller girl had shock written plain on her face when Yaebin looked up. Yaebin at first, offered a small blood-stained smile, but it soon fell and came the tears. Minkyung had pulled the shorter girl into a tight embrace. 

“You need to get the surgery.” Minkyung had said. And to Yaebin’s dismay, two more gasps sounded. Nayoung and Jieqiong’s. Nayoung’s knees slammed to the ground as she went to embrace Yaebin. Yaebin winced. Nayoung cupped her face and wiped away the remained blood on her lips. Yaebin could feel more petals beginning to fill up her lungs. Tears were falling heavily from both pairs of their eyes. “Who is it?” Nayoung whispered. One glance around them to take in Jieqiong’s soft, worried expression was all it took for Yaebin to get up and run out the door. 

After a few hours of contemplating and walking in the cold, Yaebin returned home. Nayoung had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for her dear friend to return. Yaebin almost got away with putting a blanket on Nayoung but knew she was caught when long fingers wrapped around her wrist. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Who is it?” Nayoung asked groggily. Before Yaebin could answer, Nayoung pulled her into a tight embrace. “Get the surgery, Yaebin. Whoever it is, they aren’t worth losing your life over. You’re my best friend, Yaebin. Please..” 

And that was when Yaebin felt the worst pain imaginable. The roots around her heart clenched. And Yaebin felt her vision going dark. Nayoung seemed to realize what was happening and let out a half sob-half gasp. “Yaebin. Yaebin please. I- I love you too” Nayoung managed to say between sobs. But Yaebin had known Nayoung long enough to know it was a lie. 

Yaebin went limp in Nayoung’s arms. The world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on amino, written in 2018


End file.
